


蓝锗X蓝姚

by jiucaiiuccai



Category: Smallville Season 11 (Comics), dsdfd
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiucaiiuccai/pseuds/jiucaiiuccai
Kudos: 8





	蓝锗X蓝姚

“出去。”蓝姚用含春带泪的沙哑声音命令道。娇弱而高贵的青年，用比鼻息大不了多少的声音，颤巍巍地说。  
衬衣从他肩头滑落，纤细的锁骨上遍布红痕，他的双手撑在太过柔软的枕头上，手臂正不堪承受地微微颤抖着，连带着，修长的光裸的腿，也在微微地抽搐。  
蓝姚身上的男人正噙着连自己都没察觉的笑意，低头看他，只见蓝姚两个眼睛红红的，带着点点泪光，像极了娇艳的玫瑰，而鼻头红红的一点，又像他曾经打猎时见过的，敏感又灵性的小鹿。  
只是，他身下这只小鹿，已经快支撑不住了。  
“出去呀！”蓝姚见男人没反应，提高了声音说：“拔出去……”  
“才做了一次。”蓝锗一手轻松地把怀里的人就着性器相连的姿势转了个身，惹得怀中的小鹿不住地喘息挣扎，眼看着，他的泪水又要掉下来。  
“别哭。”蓝锗贪婪地吻掉那一点点泪光。  
“你——”蓝姚气结，他不知道蓝锗有什么毛病，承诺的只做一次，可是从十点做到现在，已经好几个钟头了。  
“我抱着你，就不累了。”  
蓝锗一只手揽住小鹿的后腰，他长茧的指头不住在对方敏感的腰窝摩挲，仿佛上了瘾一样。  
“来，跪着。”  
在这场性事上出于绝对主导地位的男人，轻而易举地让怀中的小鹿曲起他那诱人的长腿，膝盖屈服地跪在他的身体两侧，蓝姚分开两腿，虚跪着，正在迷茫，蓝锗忽然坏心眼地挺腰一抽，惹得蓝姚的眼泪成串地掉下来。  
“呵……”蓝锗没忍住，笑起来。  
“怎么会这么敏感，嗯？”他边笑，边细细亲吻小鹿欣长优美的脖颈，他抓着蓝姚无力的双臂，让他将手搭在自己的肩膀上。  
对方被他颠弄得难以保持平衡，无法抗拒，只能向自己的敌人投降，只能虚虚地，伸手环住蓝锗的脖子。  
“你的身体色情得过分。”蓝锗嘴里说些没轻没重的荤话，同时顶胯的幅度也越来越大，房间里黏腻的水声和肉体节拍声，好像被人打开了开关，一下子大了起来。  
“出去，出去……”蓝姚胡乱地说着，意识已经有些迷离。  
“你这么喜欢，怎么舍得我出去？”蓝锗忽然收紧肌肉，随即猛力一顶，如想象中的一样，怀里的小鹿惊喘着，漂亮的眼睛里水汽迷蒙，露出又色情，又无措的纯情表情。  
“你喜欢我干你……”蓝锗在他的耳边如恶魔般呢喃：“喜欢得不得了，瞧，每当我抽出去的时候——”  
蓝锗故意将粗硬的性器抽出，此时，半失忆的蓝姚只能凭本能，无助地收缩穴口，很怕那根一直让他又痛又爽的东西突然离开。  
感受到肉穴淫荡的挽留，蓝锗笑着，又大力地插进去。  
肉壁被破开的声音，黏腻得惊人，淫荡得惊人。  
“呜……”蓝姚控制不住地，在蓝锗的背上留下几道划痕。  
蓝锗偏头吻他头顶，哄道：“不痛，不痛，都吃进去了。”  
他着迷地吻着怀中的人，顶开他温热的唇，强行勾缠着他的舌头，强行夺去对方的呼吸。  
这种全身心的交缠，能让他的身体和精神同时都得到极大的满足。  
在和其他人的性事中，蓝锗极少会接吻，通常，他只会让那些性伴侣的嘴虔诚地舔自己的性器。  
可怀里这个人是不同的。  
他渴求着他的唇，渴求着他带着热度的呼吸，渴求着他无措的眼泪。  
这种渴求，甚至连他本人都无从察觉，就如他未能察觉从进到这间房子以来，就勾起的笑容一样。  
蓝锗并不是一个爱笑的人。他的笑容，通常也并不表示友好、或者愉悦。更多情况下，那只是一种戏谑、一种嘲讽、一种不守规矩的桀骜。  
除了此时。  
连他自己都没有察觉的，勾起的唇角，那温柔的笑容，简直能够醉人心弦。  
“求求你……”  
许久后，大概是半夜了。  
小鹿彻底哭哑了嗓子。  
“哥哥，求求你……”  
甚至示弱地，一再喊出小时候的称呼。  
“哥哥，求求你，我好累……”  
蓝姚的腰，再也无法靠自己直起来，他的细腰被人用着一双有力的大手扶起，正机械性地上下颠动。  
无辜而纯情的小鹿，一边哭，一边吞吐着哥哥粗硬雄伟的性器。  
这样背德而色情的画面，令人看了血脉喷张。  
“很快，再等一下。”  
蓝锗一边在他耳边温柔承诺，一边用与语气不同的，霸道的力道，开始狂野地顶弄起来。  
“唔——慢、慢点、哥哥慢一点……”小鹿惊慌地瞪大了哭红的眼睛，水汪汪的大眼睛里一派春情和无措。  
他被蓝锗抱到落地窗前。  
双手被人按到玻璃上，腰被人提起来，胸口与冰冷的玻璃粗暴地摩擦着。  
“放开，放开——”蓝姚哭叫着，摇摇欲坠的理智告诉他，这样有可能被看见。  
尽管，这是在北海道，这是在大雪覆盖的，某个高级度假区。  
独栋别墅之间，合理地规划除了足够保障隐私的距离，以免客人做某些不可描述之事时，为隐私问题所困扰。  
然而，蓝锗并没有告诉他。  
“姚姚，看。”蓝锗一边骑着美丽的小鹿，一边揉弄他通红的乳尖，“外面的雪下得很漂亮。”  
“唔唔——”蓝姚的眼泪已经决堤，他的腰，被动地扭着，幅度越来越大。  
“等下一起出去散步吧。”  
肉体交叠打出的节拍声达到了最高潮。  
蓝锗咬着小鹿软软的耳垂，再一次、彻底地，射进对方的肚子里。  
“会怀孕的——”已经糊涂了的小鹿哭泣。  
蓝锗笑起来。  
“怀吧，姚姚，加油。”他在漂亮的小鹿耳边诱惑般地说：“——我们多生几个吧。”


End file.
